Her Desire
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: A simple touch can lead to more as everyone knows, all but the socially awkward Maura. What happens when Jane comes down to the autopsy room with intentions? Femmeslash, if this was an anime i would say Shoujo-ai but its not    ;


Her Desire  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the girls that belongs to Tess Gerritsen, so let's get this started. ^_^<p>

I always wanted Jane to love me, but I knew she wouldn't because she was straight. So that ruined my good mood.  
>"Maura, where are you? What is the COD of the vic?" Jane had an urgent tone in her voice so I didn't hesitate in handing her the folder, but as she grasped the autopsy paperwork she had grazed my finger and gently rubbed it. My heartbeat increased rapidly, and my adrenal glands started overproducing adrenaline giving me the inability to speak. Jane grabbed the folder with her free hand, and interlaced her fingers with mine. My palms started perspiring and my mouth got dry, the typical signs of a strong attraction to another. Then she moved her free hand to the small of my back and pulled me close. Her lips were so tantalizingly close, I was dying to lean forward and kiss those full pinkish lips. Then she did the impossible: she put her forehead on mine and we touched noses, then her lips barely touched mine. I was feeling so teased from an eighth of a kiss, I pulled my free hand up and put it on her neck and kissed her. It felt so good I didn't want this to end. Jane pulled away reluctantly from my tender kiss.<br>"Jane? What is it? Don't you want to keep kissing me?" I felt conflicted and I missed the gorgeous detective's lips on mine and her embrace. Jane ran a hand thru her long unruly dark hair.  
>"No, I mean yes I do Maura I just don't like the inconvenience of our location."<br>"I knew what you meant, Jane. Did you really come down here to get my preliminary findings or did you come to see me?"  
>"I wanted to see you and Korsak told me to get the autopsy reports too. So a double purpose here," Jane said with a giggle. I grabbed her hand again and interlaced my fingers with hers and pulled her into an embrace.<br>"You can come down anytime, Jane. You know that, right?" Jane nodded and said, "Yea I know Maur. I just wanted to have a reason to come down and not have any suspicions created about us." She had a point about that.  
>"Janie I really… REALLY like you, no not like, I love you Jane Rizzoli." Jane smiled and replied by kissing my lips.<br>"I love you too Maur, and don't you forget it too."  
>"Wanna go out to dinner with me tonight, or sometime that is convenient for you?" She contemplated my proposal in her head, and I started to worry if I had been to straightforward.<br>"I would love to go to dinner with you tonight. I'll pick you up at let's say… 8:30?" I smiled and nodded.  
>"8:30 is a perfect time I'd be off work and I'd have time to get ready." Jane gave me a quick peck on the cheek which I turned quickly into a kiss; passionate and lustful. She pulled away an said good bye.<p>

LATER THAT NIGHT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was fussing with what I would wear for Jane tonight. I was torn between this blue vee-neck knee length dress and this beige thigh length dress. I had shoes and purses to match the dresses but I couldn't decide. So I waited for Jane to come pick me up and see what she would like me to wear. But she likes whatever I wear… well blue dress it is. As I pulled the dress over my head there was a knock at the door.

"Maura! It's me, Jane! Are you ready yet?" I could hear her groan of displeasure when I said not yet. I then heard footsteps coming to my door, and then it opened. My breath hitched in my throat when arms came around my waist.

"You are too overdressed for where we are going my dear," she stated plainly. I pulled the dress off of my head to see that it had a zipper on the back, good thing Jane was here.

"I thought this was a date, no? Don't dates require dressing fancy and a fine dinner with the one you love?" Jane shushed my incessant rambling with two fingers over my lips. She then quickly replaced her fingers with her lips, locking firmly onto mine. I slowly pulled away but kept our lips barely touching.

"It's Friday, Maur. Drinks with the guys tonight, on them." I scowled inwardly at myself for forgetting our weekly tradition. For as long as I've known Jane, her, Vince, and Barry all went out for drinks at the local bar called the Dirty Robber.

"Alright then. I shall change into something less… showy." "Or… I could take you to my place and loan you something casual to wear of mine. Your choice Maur." I smiled widely at the proposal and quickly accepted.

We arrived at Jane's place and she was courteous enough to open my door on the car when I was going to open it myself. Jane pulled me lightly out of the car by the hand. 'Such a gentle-woman.' I thought to myself. 'I wonder…'


End file.
